Total Distraction
by Mychand
Summary: **For fans who like the Hawke/Caitlin pairing only** Caitlin finds herself distracted on a particularly hot day.


**Total Distraction**

It was a sweltering summer day in California with a record heat wave engulfing the area. Although Dom had set up several high powered fans in the hangar, the crew was reduced to stripping down into lighter clothes. Caitlin giggled as Hawke came out in a t-shirt that had its sleeves torn off and an old pair of basketball shorts.

"What's so funny?" asked Hawke as he gave her a strange look.

"Oh nothing," she replied as she stripped off her button down shirt to reveal the tank top she had underneath.

"Will you two get back to work and quit your yapping," complained Dom. "We need to get this engine done tonight or we'll never be ready for that stunt tomorrow."

Caitlin tried to focus back on the job at hand. But, her mind as well as her eyes began to wander as she watched Hawke walk across the hangar to get a cup of water from the cooler. She couldn't help but notice how the shorts he was wearing seemed to be a tad bit tight in the rear and hugged him nicely. Before she knew it, her tools slipped from her hand and made a loud resounding noise as they hit the floor of the hangar.

Dom and Hawke turned and stared at her. "What happened?" asked Dom.

Caitlin felt her face heat up as she became flushed. "I think it's getting hotter in here," she told them. "My hands must be getting sweaty. Sorry."

Hawke went back to the water cooler and brought her a cup of water. "Here," he said as he handed it to her. "You don't look so good."

"Oh my God, you sure do," she thought to herself.

Caitlin thankfully took the water and drank it down quickly. Dom handed her a towel for her hands before giving her the tools.

"I think I'll be okay now," she assured him. "It just seems like the temperature is rising."

"Actually, I think the lighter clothes and fans are doing the trick," replied Dom. "But still, you'd better take it easy. I don't want you having a heat stroke."

Caitlin smiled. "Don't worry," she replied. "I'm fine."

A little while later, Caitlin decided to take a break and sat down at the small work desk. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes while trying to relax and cool off.

"String, could you get that box down from the top shelve up there," asked Dom after Hawke had finished up his part on the engine.

"Sure," he replied as he moved the ladder over to the supply shelf.

Caitlin opened her eyes and watched as Hawke slowly climbed up each step. She realized that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. When he got to the top of the ladder and reached up for the box, his shorts rose up slightly, showing a sliver of his rear.

Before she knew it, Caitlin felt herself falling backwards in the chair. She was helpless to stop it but luckily felt the impact in her shoulder rather than her head.

"Caitlin!" screamed Hawke and Dom.

Hawke hurried down the ladder as Dom rushed over to her.

"Are your alright?" he asked as he stared down at the blank look on her face.

"Caitlin?" Hawke said softly as he squatted down and placed his hand under her head. "Did you hit your head?"

"Huh?" she replied as she stared up at him.

"Is anything broken?" he asked while trying to remain calm.

"Uh, no," she replied. "I don't think so. Will you please help me up?"

Hawke put his arms under her and lifted her up off of the ground and into is arms. He gently carried her into the back room and laid her on the little cot that Dom kept there for overnight stays.

The back room was cooler as there was a window air conditioner unit. Dom brought in a cool wet cloth and placed it on her forehead.

"Stay here and rest awhile," ordered Hawke. "I think the heat is getting to you."

Caitlin stared at him blankly. "Oh, that's not what's getting to me," she thought. "But I think it's best that you believe that."

About an hour later, Caitlin came out of the back room feeling a little less heated. As she walked back out into the hangar, she caught a glimpse of Hawke leaning over and handing Dom some tools. Her eyes were so fixated on him that she didn't notice the small toolbox that Dom had left in her path. Before she knew it she tripped and went flying face forward towards the hangar floor. Luckily she was able to catch herself this time around but not before getting stares from both of her friends.

"Okay, maybe I should just go home," she told them. "I seem to be nothing but clumsy today.

"I'll say," replied Dom. "I've never seen you like this before.

"Me either," said Hawke who was giving her an odd look. "But I think maybe a trip to the cabin would be better for you than going home."

Caitlin started to protest but Hawke wouldn't let her. "Look, we're almost done here," he said. "You go and lie back down for a little while. As soon as we're done, we'll leave."

Before she knew it, Caitlin found herself flying back to the cabin. Hawke had changed back into his jeans and a regular t-shirt and she felt a little more relaxed around him.

As soon as they got there, Hawke went upstairs to take a shower while Caitlin started dinner. When it was her turn to shower, he took over and finished up.

Caitlin felt instant relief as the cool water poured down on her. The sweat and heat of the day were washed away. She knew a cold shower would do the trick as her mind finally began to clear and thoughts of Hawke became more distant.

She dressed and went back downstairs with her hair slightly wet and joined him up at the bar.

"Feel better?" he asked, noticing she didn't seem as flushed.

"Much," she replied. "I guess the heat really got to me."

Hawke smiled. "Are you sure it was the heat?" he asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"What else would it be?" she asked trying to hide what she was really thinking.

Hawke stood up and moved over behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder and began messaging them slowly. At first he felt her tense up but slowly she began to relax.

"I kind of thought that maybe something else was bothering you," he told her. "You seemed pretty distracted."

"Distracted?" she asked, knowing now that she was probably busted.

Hawke turned her bar stool around so that she faced him. "Yeah," he replied. "Like maybe I distracted you?"

Caitlin felt her face flush. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings much longer. "You?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

The look Hawke gave her told her that he knew she was lying. "You know what I mean," he replied.

Hawke suddenly realized that Caitlin was shaking slightly. "Hey," he replied. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," she replied as she started to get up from the stool. "I'm sorry. I think I should leave."

Hawke grabbed her arms and stopped her from going further. "Cait, why do you think I asked you to come up here?" he asked. "Don't you think I knew? It happens to me all the time."

"I don't understand," said replied.

"You distract me all the time," he replied with a grin. "Only I'm better at hiding it than you were today."

Caitlin laughed. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied softly. "After awhile, distraction turns to frustration. Why do you think I get so moody sometimes?"

"I always thought you were mad at me or something," she replied.

"I'm sorry you thought that," he said. "But until today, I didn't quite realize you had the same feelings."

"Same?" she asked nearly afraid to breathe while waiting on the answer.

"How about I show you?" he replied as he pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Wow," she replied as she smiled at him. "I liked that."

Hawke pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. This time she couldn't help but let her hands wander to where her mind had been all day. String smiled when they parted and he started to laugh.

"What?" she asked. "I can't help it. I think you have a nice butt."

"You know," he replied. "If I knew those old basketball shorts were so appealing to women, I'd have worn them a lot sooner."

"Well, I don't know about other women," replied Caitlin. "But I sure think you look great in them."

Hawke gave her a wink and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to the loft. "Well then," he replied. "Maybe you'll think I look just as good out of them."

**The End**


End file.
